Cardinal/Cardi
' Cardi '''is' a PoS member who has recently moved to Matt's Server after the the end of PoS 2 and a long(ish) hiatus. Even more formerly known as a variation of Natsuki, she changed her name on a whim to Cardinal when people were talking about Christianity in main, and never changed it back. "My name is Cardinal. I'm 13 years old. My house is in the southwest section of San DIego, around Paradise Hills, and I am not married. I go to San Diego Academy, a private school, and I'm the Vice President of the 8th Grade Class; I get home every day by 3:15 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I occasionally drink. I do not have friends. I'm in bed by 10 PM, and make sure I get 7-9 hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of procrastinating sleeping before going to bed, I usually have problems sleeping until morning. This isn't a cause of concern as of now, as my life is not too troublesome. Despite this fact, I was told there were no issues at my last check-up. I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life. I take care not to trouble myself with anything too exciting, like friends, that would cause me to lose sleep at night. That is how I deal with life, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Although, if I were to fight I wouldn't lose to anyone." - Cardinal, pre-PoS Early Life Before Cardi joined the Pit of Sin, she used to happily enjoy a quiet life in private school. This private school would prove to be a source of small-time memes on the server, '''Jason, Diego, the fanfic, Strife and Consequences, and many more. Things weren't too exciting, but they were enjoyable nonetheless. Cardi then found DDLC, and everything went downhill from there. There is something called power, social power, which Cardi had, undoubtedly, a lot of back at her old school. Given the right circumstance, she could have done whatever she wanted and gotten anyone to do whatever she wanted. She just never wanted to take advantage of others like that. It was, "Too much work, and what do I have to gain from it? More power?" However, there was another person in her class, who had an equal amount of power, or even more, that decided to test the limits of what he could do. Diego, the bastard, knew what he could do. He was very good at manipulating people. The details of how exactly he did it are unknown, but he essentially crafted all the cliques in the class. Cardi's own group, composed of Daylan, Sea, and Emma, wasn't part of his master plan, however. ''If there was one thing I wish I could have kept from private school, it would have been my friend group. They were my favorite people from there. I have other friends, like Rhianna and Xavier, which undoubtedly are the closest I'd ever get to having them back. '' Among other things, Cardi used to jump from friend group to friend group. Every year, she wanted to see new people and investigate what was great about them. Then one day, she just stopped doing that. Why? Maybe she got too self-conscious, perhaps she finally found a good group, but what's for sure is that decision might have completely changed the course of her life. Pit of Sin Life Sometime in October, Diego decided to create a class Discord server. Around this time, yes, Cardi was into DDLC, but with no one to talk to, it was pointless. Autistic Communist then uploaded a video, announcing his new Discord Server. Cardi's life was forever changed once she joined. Honestly, there's too much to discuss what went through Cardi's life, but a quick rundown of what happened would be memes like Greg, Jason, Strife and Consequences, Green, and other things.